FROM THE DARK
by The Big Bad Bunny
Summary: A STORY from a gang of villain The dark axis SEE the evil side HA HA HA HA HA.......
1. Chapter 1

FROM THE DARK 

Chapter 1

The prince of evil!

The boy woke from the nightmare drenched in sweat again. The nightmare grew worse each time. Always about a very evil  
man in crimson armor (think Sauron) standing over him laughing.  
The boy got up and prepared for school still thinking about it. The boys name   
is Kizer Zin,a 9th grader and also a local villain leader of a group of  
misfits called the Dark Axis.

Kizer went to the his gangs lairlocated in a very old mansion on outskirts  
of town. The outside showed a old crumbling building but the  
inside is very fancy and colored in red, gray and black. As he  
entered, his gang gathered. First he saw Jack Spicer, he and his robots keep the  
lair in good condition. Next he greeted Naruto Uzumaki, the ninja, and then his cold hearted 2nd in  
command Rika Nonaka  
Kizer: I have a PLAN TO DAY!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small start to my fanfiction AS THE EVIL SOUND NINJA I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!!!!

NOW!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

anwser:as if I know? 

-  
FROM THE DARK

Chapter 2

THE PLAN

The evil little boy with green hair, silver eyes, yellow sharp teeth, pale skin dressed in a black and gray cammo shirt and pants was Kizer. He entered with Jack, Naruto and Rika into the basement.  
In here lived the more DAM's (dark axis members) one is Naruto's insane brother Gaare and the second is Kish (Tokyo Mew Mew)

Kizer: "OK TIME TO GET TO WORK!!!"

Rika: "so what is the plan?"

Naruto: "stealing?"

Kish: "kidnapping?"

Gaare: " or how about murder?"

Kizer: "NOOOO!!!!!!!!, We are going to recruit new members."

All chaos broke out... : "WHAT!!!!!!"

-  
Also if you want to join this story

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Weapons:

Home land:

Personality:

Bio:

Why do you join;

AS THE EVIL SOUND NINJA I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!!!!

NOW!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

me: can't stop playing halo 3!  
that is why it is so short!!!! 

-  
FROM THE DARK

Chapter 3

ROLE 1:the boss is KING!!!

Kizer: "ok ok ok!" he said. " the new members should arrive in a day or so."

Rika: "why do we need more members?"

Naruto: "yah we can do anything some dumb new guys can!!!"

Kizer: "SHUT UP and LISTEN !!!!" "And whover is over there thinking you are sneaking in, YOU SHOW YOUR SELF!!!" he screamed.

A person in Green shirt, pants, and wearing a cloak with a brown chest protector came in.

Jack cried: "jack-bots ATTACK!!!"

The stranger slash all the jack-bots in one move.

Kizer yelled: "be a good human AND DIE!!!"

In a flash, Kizer and the stranger switched places, both had their weapons outstretched and ready. Kizer's king mace and the stranger's long sword gleamed in the dull light.

the stranger murmured: "talk to me when your dressed."

Kizer's outfit fell to shreds to the floor, leaving him standing there in his striped boxers.

Kizer: "I'll talk to you when you wake up!"

the stranger: "whaaaat?"

the stranger fell to the ground with a lump on his head.

Naruto&Jack&kish: "how did you do that?!?!?!?"

Kizer replied: "I'm the boss for a reason you idiots!" the he turned to the jack-bots "Take our guest to a room and secure him."

jack-bots: "AY AY!!!"

Rika snickered: "can you get Dressed...PLEASE!!!, I don't like looking at your fancy panties..."

Rika was very red at seeing her boss in his boxers but couldn't helping looking anyhow..

Kizer laughed "be glad its me and not lee(naruto)." then he strutted off to his room to change. While he was walking, he was thinking to himself, when that guy wakes up, he is going to have to tell me how he did that...  
-  
Also if you want to join this story

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Weapons:

Home land:

Personality:

Bio:

Why do you join;

AS THE EVIL SOUND NINJA I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!!!!

NOW!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

me: "..." 

-  
FROM THE DARK

Chapter 4

The Ranger The pay The meeting

Kizer: "Sooooo sleeping beauty, you're finally awake?"

the room was all made of stone. The floor,walls and even the bed.

on the bed was the stranger, as he opened his eyes he saw that on his left was Kizer and to his right was the female Rika.

the stranger: "what did you say? and where is my coffee?"

the stranger sat up from the stone bed.

Kizer asked: "I'm the boss and you are?"

Ranger: "I am Ranger24 or Ranger for short and I am here looking for a JOB."

Rika: "it is $600 an hour and no vacations days off or holidays."

Ranger stared at Rika

Ranger: "no vacations?!?!" when would I get to spend my $$ ha ha,,,"

Kizer: "you would be the newbie so for the first year no vacations and only $600 an hour..."

Ranger replied incrediously: "ONLY?!?!"

Rika anwsered before Kizer could reply stating: " me and Jack get paid $2000 an hour. Naruto,Kish and Gaara pay is $1200.

Ranger:O.O

Rika: "EVIL pay is good."

Kizer:"ok time for the meeting, all members to the board room NOW!"

the board room was a cold dark empty room. The only light hung over the round table. 9 chairs.from biggest to smallest, Kizer,Rika,Renamon,Zako Red(SD Gundam Force,  
Jack,kish,naruto,Gaara and now Ranger gathered in their seats, waiting to hear the new plan.

Kizer: "Time for the test Ranger."

Ranger: "Ok I am not afraid."

Gaara: "Oh you will be...you will beeeee."

kish: "That a 9 of 10 on the creepy meter."

Kizer: "I'm living Rika your in charge of the test."

Rika: "Ware are you going?"

Kizer: "To get more recruits"

Zako Red: "I will assist Zako."

Kizar left accompanied by Zako Red.

-  
Also if you want to join this story

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Weapons:

Home land:

Personality:

Bio:

Why do you join;

AS THE EVIL SOUND NINJA I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!!!!

NOW!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

FROM THE DARK

Chapter 5 in the beginning of the chapters I am going to have quotes

Quote 1 "If you wish to taste the ground feel free to attack me." -Kenshin, Rurouni Kenshin --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

time skip three weeks

the scene is Kizer's office.

Kizer:"dammit Gaara this is the third time this week something you did has landed in the middle of a federal investigation!"

Gaara: "I did not do it."

Kizer: "me and your brother were there ,we saw you kill all those people and attempt to kill that old lady!"

Kizer turns to Gaara whose wrapped in bandages.

Gaara: " she was so strong...evil lady."

Kizer: "get out Gaara...Rika,Ranger.NAARRRUUUUTTTTTOOOOOO!!! get in here NOW!!!!

the three entered and Gaara left.

Rika: "yes." Rika said in her cold demeanor

Naruto "what do yew wanttt!"

Kizer: "a high paying mission."

Rika grabbed the folder off the desk and opened it.

Rika: "are you going with us?"

Kizer: "yes."

the scene: the sea port

Naruto: "whut are we doin?"

Kizer: "we are guards for a ship."

Ranger: "what is the name?"

Kizer: "names is the S.S.S.Tobe."

Ranger: "why does that name ring a bell?"

Naruto: "i don't now maybe we owe money?"

???: "hello" said the orange lolli-pop masked missing-nin captain.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also if you want to join this story

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Weapons:

Home land:

Personality:

Bio:

Why do you join;

AS THE EVIL SOUND NINJA I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!!!!

NOW!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

FROM THE DARK

Chapter 6

in the beginning of the chapters I am going to have quotes

Quote 2 "Enjoy your meal, we hope it will be your last."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kizer: "oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!!!"

Tobi: "YES IT IS THE LOVABLE, HUGGABLE, AND THE UNFORGETTABLE "THE GOOD BOY"...TOBI!!!"

Naruto: "COUSIN!"

as Tobi and Naruto hug as Rika commented

Rika: "as if Naruto's bruther is bad enough now we have deal with his cousin?"

Kizer: "so where is the ship?"

Tobi pointed to a VERY large WAR ship.

Tobi: "are mission is to deliver Xbox360s to the game section of fanfiction."

Ranger: "who is the crew?"

Tobi: "them."

"I am Fred french burger and I like tacos" said the green elephant.

I'm Cheese and I like chocolate milk said the imaginary friend.

Ranger: "Fred french burger ( the grim adventures of Billy& Mandy) and Cheese( Foster's imaginary friends)?"

Rika: "my god the crew is named after food."

Tobi: "lets set sale!"

Kizer: "..."

8 hours later

Kizer: "nothing, not a single attack!"

Naruto: "ya are asking for it."

the ship stops and 7 serpent heads rise out of the water along

with shark pirates.

Naruto: "told ya!" Now we get to have some fun!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also if you want to join this story

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Weapons:

Home land:

Personality:

Bio:

Why do you join;

AS THE EVIL SOUND NINJA I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!!!!

NOW!!!!!!


End file.
